


More Than Anyone

by vassalady



Category: Captain America (1990)
Genre: Ficlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-05
Updated: 2016-02-05
Packaged: 2018-05-18 12:11:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5927902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vassalady/pseuds/vassalady
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When the president asks you to find someone from his past, it's hard to refuse. When the person you love more than anyone in the world asks you to find the person they love more than anyone in the world, it's a nightmare. But Sam loves Tom, and he'd do anything for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	More Than Anyone

**Author's Note:**

> First time I saw this, I swore the President and his friend Sam were absolutely in love.

The worst thing was Sam could never compete with the rocket man. Oh, he knew Tom loved him, all his faults included. He also knew that Tom simply couldn’t love anyone more than he loved the rocket man.

Tom had been the single witness to the rocket man’s heroics. He kept the man’s blurry picture tucked in his shirt pocket or his wallet. Sam had never seen him without it, and that included in bed. It was always there on the bedside table.

Maybe that was why Sam went himself. If the man in the ice was the same as Tom’s rocket man, then Sam needed to deliver him for Tom’s sake. He’d do anything for Tom, including going on a wild goose chase in Canada. (Sam did not like Canada. It was much too cold.)

Sam hadn’t wanted to raise Tom’s hopes; but Sam knew all about the secret project that had borne this character named Captain America. He had long suspected that he was Tom’s rocket man. That would impress Tom. Everything American impressed Tom. No wonder he had run for President.

It was Captain America in the end. And even though he stole Sam’s car, Sam knew where he would go. Where Steve Rogers would go.

There was something tight in Sam’s chest, and it wasn’t just from the miles he’d walked to get back into town. No, he was worried about Cap and Tom’s first meeting.

Did he want them to meet? Part of him said no, for Tom’s sake. Meeting your heroes was always a terrible idea. This Captain America wasn’t just any hero though. He was Tom’s entire inspiration. Without Captain America, the one boy who had seen him would not have gone to Vietnam, would not have come home and entered politics, would not have run for the President of the United States and won. Sam didn’t want to see that inspiration die. It would destroy Tom.

The other part of him said yes, for Tom’s sake. Tom loved his mystery man, more than Sam could ever hope to be loved. It would fulfill all his wildest wishes. Tom would be happy. Tom being happy was all Sam wanted in life.

So Sam made some calls and was on his way again, this time to California. California was much better than Canada, that was for sure.

No matter what, Sam would bring Captain America to Tom, even if it killed him.

If Tom didn’t love anyone more than his rocket man, Sam didn’t love anyone more than Tom.


End file.
